Talk:Farkle and Riley/@comment-4460752-20160212142739/@comment-27418159-20160414183209
To be honest I do not think Riley and Farkle would happen I think the deep bond that they have is that they are like brother&sister while Rucas are Like Corpanga and Lucaya are like Brother&Sister kind of patterned after Topanga&Shawn after Corpanga got married while the show is just trying to hide it to make it not too obvious Rucas is end game. IAm sorry but it is the truth I notice the hidden moments between Riley and Farkle but they are more like brother&sister who will always be there for each other plus Riley is patterned after Cory and Farkle is patterned after Minkus it would loon weird if the show had Riarkle as end game because that would be like putting a mini version of Cory&Minkus together. I really Rucas is end game and the show is trying to distract Lucaya fans from Rucas ending up together and Maya going down the same path as Shawn. Because Rucas is going to be together by the end while Maya ends up finding her happiness somewhere else. I do ship Riley and Farkle but they kind of seem more like brother&sister lately ever since Farkle ended up with smackle the hidden moments between Riley and Farkle are more brother&sister like to the point where they are not going to get out of the friend zone. I just feel like the writers of the show are copying corpanga's relationship with Rucas a lot more. Plus we do have to keep in mind girl meets world is the spin off series of boy meets world and that Cory's mini Verison of himself is Riley,Topanga's is Lucas,Shawn's is Maya,Minkus's is Farkle I think Charlie is meant to Be a mini Jack or Eric not sure which but Iam leaning towards Jack. For some reason I feel Rucas is defientely going down the same path as corpanga and definetly end game and the series is just trying to cover it up by putting Maya and Charlie in the middle of it.i feel like Rucas is end game and the show is just trying not to make it too obvious that Maya ends up with someone else and Farkle and the rest of the kids end up with either their current mates or someone else. I think fans of the show are forgetting Farkle is a mini Minkus and that Lucas created with Riley in mind,Farkle was created with smackle or someone else in mind,Josh was created with Maya in mind.iam sorry but Riarkle and Lucaya are not getting out of the friend zone because of Maya being like Shawn and Lucas being like Topanga,Riley is a mini Cory,Farkle is a mini Minkus. I think the series is trying not to make it too obvious Rucas is end game because they do not want to upset Lucaya fans but I have a feeling they will have Rucas as end game just because Riley and Lucas were created for each other just like corpanga was created for each other. I think a lot of fans get so lost in the show that they forgot Lucaya's role on the show being similar to shawn&Topanga's and Rucas's role on the show being like Corpanga's. Riarkle's roles being like Cory&Minkus's,Maya&Farkle's roles being like Shawn&Minkus's.I am probably about one of the many other half side of the fans that have not gotten lost in the show that knows that Rucas is end game for a couple that will last forever while Riley&Lucas will stay in touch with Maya&Farkle and Maya is going down the same path as Shawn so she will end up with Josh or alone or someone else but Maya's happiness will defientely Coke when she is Shawn's age,Farkle will end up like his dad so Farkle will end up with someone completely random. I know the series is not as clear cut as boy meets world but with most the articles that I have read and I pay very close attention to Rucas and Riarkle moments on the show along with Joshaya and Lucaya to not get lost in the series to know Rucas is end game and the series is just trying to not make as obvious as corpanga was in boy meets world.but we are in Riley's world with girl meets world so she will be the one to find love at a young age With Lucas for the rest of her life like her parents did while Farkle ended up with someone completely unexpected and while Maya goes down the same path as Shawn. I really hate to say this even though I love Farkle&Riley together but From the start to the end of the Series It will always be Rucas even if they date other people in between when they break up they will always still really like each other romantically and find their way back to each other. I think half the fans that watch the show end up getting so lost in the series that they forget that Maya is way too much like Shawn to find love At a young age so Maya's happiness will come later on in her life while Rucas will be end game the series is trying not to make it as obvious as boy meets world was with corpanga that Rucas will end up together. I really hate to say this and Iam not trying to be mean but Rucas is defientely end game and every other character around them will end up with someone else unexpected.